Mission Paw: Sweetie's new guest
This story has tickling in it. If you aren't interested in tickling then you don't have to read this book. Thank you! �� One day, the Princess of Barkingburg invited the Paw Patrol over to her castle to have a tea party to celebrate them for so many rescues. (As they arrived...) ---- Princess: Hello Paw Patrol. So happy you're here! Ryder: Hi Princess. The pups and I are super excited too. Princess: Follow me to the dining room everyone. ---- Sweetie is still outside talking to herself. So now we are about to see what she is up to. ---- Sweetie: Hmm. I do just love torturing the pups. Maybe I should tickle...RYDER! Perfect! Let's see how ticklish he is. And also how long he'll last. *laughs and snorts* (Inside of the castle) Sweetie: Perfect! I can prank Ryder with this Jack-in-the-box and make him think it is a present. Ryder: Thank you Princess for a nice tea party! Princess: My pleasure Ryder. Sweetie: Ryder. I have a special gift you all of you! Ryder: Wow! Thanks Sweetie! (Princess pats Sweetie's head) Sweetie: *pushes a button* ---- The button makes the chair where Ryder was sitting flip over and he flipped over with it, then ended up sliding down into a dugeon. Sweetie runs while everyone else was wondering where Ryder was. She finds a secret way to get in! Then Sweetie starts changing things on Ryder like this. Ryder was all locked up in chains, his feet were exposed and his arms were up. Just by the position Ryder was in, he knew what Sweetie was about to do. ---- Ryder: No! Sweetie! Please don't! ---- But Sweetie has pushed a button on busby, and a machine with claws holding feathers was in position. ---- Ryder: Nooooo! Sweetie: And 3....2.....1! TICKLE TIME! ---- The machine was starting off with under Ryder's arms. Lucky for Ryder he wasn't very ticklish there. But he still was laughing. ---- Ryder: HAHAHA STOOOOP SWEETIE!!!! Sweetie: Not a chance. Plus, that was a bad start let's move down to your stomach. ---- Ryder was a little more ticklish there but still not as much. But with more laughs this time. ---- Ryder: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA SWEEETIIEEE STOOP! THAT'S ENOUGH! Sweetie: Hold up! One more spot. ---- The only spot left was his soles. The most ticklish part of Ryder! Then machine really tickled them! Ryder is starting to cry from laughter. ---- Ryder: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHA STOOOOP SWEETIE HAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHA SWEEETIIEEE NO MORRRRRE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Meanwhile at the tea party, Everyone was still looking for Ryder. The Princess was also looking for Sweetie. Then the Princess had a plan. ---- Princess: Rubble come with me. Rubble: Me?! Why? Princess: Don't you have a jackhammer? Rubble: Uh...yeah... Princess: Great! Come with me near the dungeon. (When they got there) Princess: I hear laughing through the wall. Rubble: It sounds like. Both: RYDER! Princess: Sweetie, must have did something. Rubble: *barks* Jackhammer! (After Rubble breaks the wall) Sweetie: What? (Princess gets Ryder ready), Rubble: Come on Sweetie, you're caught now! Sweetie: Ugh! (Back upstairs) Princess: Are you okay Ryder? Ryder: Well I think I need to catch my breath for a bit but other than that I'm fine. Thanks for saving me. Rubble: You're welcome and remember whenever you're in trouble just laugh for help! (Everyone laughs) THE END! I hope you enjoyed my first story. Byeee! -Ticklepup3000